l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Flamboyant Max (Someone)
Summary Fluff Max (not his real name) lived until recently in what would be later known as either the House of Horrors of Jaltir, the Lair of Zholton the Butcher or just the Burned Hole, because that was all what was left when the combined forces of the temple of Apoli and Lauto and two circles of mages crusaded to defeat the den of necromancers that secretly lived there and birthed untold horrors until discovered by a brave halfling detective. Though Max was somewhat aware of what brewed there, or at least suspected much, he never did anything to solve it. First, he was afraid of what could happen to him –The little he knew of the secrets that the lower levels hid was enough to chill his blood. Second, he was useful. His innate understanding of mind magic, apparently the result of some close fey ancestry, made him useful as the circle’s “face”, dealing with visitors and serving as messenger and negotiator elsewhere, living a comfortable life dealing with nobles and important people, free to develop his own style of magic and having a lot of free time and spare cash on his hands. The necromancers may have been evil, but also generous. His silver tongue saved him when the necromancers were destroyed. Max was able to convince everyone that he was innocent (he kind of was) and placed him into strict vigilance under his new master. While it didn’t have the constant danger of being used as spare parts for some unspeakable experiment, this new life was awfully boring. Max planned to flee and make his fortune somewhere else, decision quickly hastened when his new guild’s leader appeared dead, afflicted by a strange and severe body rotting. Max suspected that somebody, or more accurately something, returned from the ashes of his old covenant seeking revenge. It was the time to disappear. Changing name, he took all his possessions (and some that wasn’t his), the first ship for the farthest land he could find and a new name. Reasoning that if things came to worse, it’d be better if we was surrounded by powerful allies. Where could he find a suitable bunch of gullible and able killers to protect him if necessary? Appearance Not very tall, handsome human in his late twenties, of light complexion and sporting a goatee and shoulder long hair. Usually wears richly cut clothes (long jacket, loose trousers, sash, shirt, boots) of clashing colors. Likes to wear formidable hats, around three feet in diameter, with an equally long feather. Theme: Noble Background: Dark apprenticeship (Bluff as a class skill) Hooks and kicks: *Max will be interested in works for powerful people or with other obviously powerful adventurers with the intention of making contacts. *Any adventure that could offer insight on how to deal with undead spellcasters will also interest him *He’d be glad to take any actions necessary to erase any trace that could connect him to his early life. Math Note: Belt of Vigor adds +1 to Healing surge value. Attacks Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power11= |Power10= |Power04= |Power06= |Power08= |Power09= |Power07= |Power13= |Power12= }} Class and race features Human: § +2 to ability of choice (Intelligence) § Size: Medium § Languages: Common, Choice of one § Extra at will class power. § Bonus Feat: 1st level § Bonus Skill § Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses § Speed: 6 Mage: § Spellbook: Can prepare 3 encounter mage attack powers, 2 utility mage powers and 2 daily mage attack powers from spellbook after an extended rest, but no more than 1 power of each level. § Illusion apprentice: When Max hits an enemy with an illusion power, the enemy suffers a -2 penalty to the next attack he makes against Max until the end of Max’s next turn (already included in relevant power descriptions) § Enchantment apprentice: When one of Max's arcane enchantment powers pushes, pulls or slides a creature, the maximum distance of the forced movement increases by 2 squares (already included in relevant power descriptions) § Enchantment Master: +2 to Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks. § Illusion Master: +2 to Bluff checks and Stealth checks. Feats Human bonus: Improved Initiative (already included in statblock) 1st level feat: Superior Implement Training (Crystal orb): +1 to attacks against Will and +2 Psychic damage rolls when using the implement (already included in relevant power descriptions) 2nd level feat: Beguiling Enchantment (whenever Max hits an enemy with a Charm power, the enemy suffers a -2 penalty to attack rolls against Max until the end of the enemy's next turn, already included in relevant power descriptions) 4th level feat: World’s Serpent Grasp (whenever Max hits a Slowed or Immobilized enemy, he can knock them prone) Bonus 5th level feat: Orb expertise (+1 to hit and +1 to forced movement when using orb implement, already included in relevant power descriptions) 6th level feat: Bardic Dilettante (Streetwise skill training, Majestic word once/day) 8th level feat: Unarmored Agility (+2 to AC when wearing cloth armor or no armor, already included in relevant stats) Equipment +2 Crystal orb of forceful magic (main hand) +1 master's wand of magic Missile (off hand) +2 Repulsion cloth armor (armor) Resplendent gloves (heroic tier) (hands) +2 Amulet of Protection (neck) Bracers of Escape (arms) Phylactery of action (Not used) Belt of Vigor (waist) Adventurer's kit 2 potions of healing 465 gold Equipment and treasure tracking: Resplendent gloves (level 5, level 6 or lower starting item) +2 repulsion cloth armor (level 7, level 7 or lower starting item) Phylactery of action (Level 3, level 5 or lower starting item) +2 Amulet of Protection (level 6 common item, level 6 or lower common neck slot item from level 5 Noble theme feature) 1000 starting gp (level 5 equivalent) and 3756 gp from 6 DM points spent at 6th level spent on: +2 Crystal orb of Forceful Magic (3400 gp) +1 Master’s wand of magic missile (680 gp) Belt of Vigor (520 gp) 2 potions of healing (100 gp) Adventurer's kit (15 gp) 41 starting gp Bracers of escape 894 gp 6330 gp 5000 gp spent on Laurel Circlet 1800 gp spent on Resplendent Boots Wishlist +2 (or better) Raven Cloak, Soothe the Savage Beast boon (level 9), Better versions of existing items. XP log Started at level 6 after retiring PC:Ootah (Someone) 2502 XP for 6 DM credits at 6th level. 3300 xp 2920 xp Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 *Hypnotic Pattern should be +12 in the Math section. *Typo in the name of Wizard's Escape. BTW, I think it's clever how you turned Magic Missile into an automatic push at-will. Approved by Dekana Comment: Corrected those two errors. Thanks for your time! (Someone) 15:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Everything looks fine to me. I only see one Level 1 Daily, though- don't you get to choose two? Approved in any case. --WEContact 04:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Corrected - Horrid Whispers was in the powers to hit section, yet it didn't appear in the power summary. Level 8 Approval 1 Approved by MeepoLives (talk) 12:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC)